Washu The Lost Months
by jayb
Summary: This is a follow up story of "Washu - Looking For Love", but told from Washu's perspective.


This is a follow-up on "Looking for Love", actually Washu's scientific findings of the incident.

**WASHU - LOOKING FOR LOVE, THE LOST MONTHS **

**ONE:**

Since I had decided to run this little experiment with Tenchi, I guess that it needs proper documentation, even if the results aren't as expected. Sometimes things really are out of the hands of the experimenter, even when it's the universe's greatest scientific genius!

Problem: How to link up in a very meaningful way with Tenchi Masaki. In other words, have him to myself!

Procedure to be used: A judicious use of my improved time/dimension machine.

Method to be followed: Preparation of the time line in the selected dimension. Freezing the lock of the shrine "demon cave" seemed to work well in this case. Can't have my daughter, or maybe she wasn't in that dimension, giving me competition! I also checked out the best way to be in the immediate vicinity for the duration of the experiment. I had arrived a few weeks early to talk with Tenchi's grandfather, Yosho, and I found that with a little work and my experience I could fill the shrine miko position. (Note: I really did enjoy the very suggestive dance they did to get me out of that cave, so long ago. But I'd better not do the miko dance the same way now!) I tried to be discreet, but I did happen to see Tenchi at a distance, and I'm afraid that he saw me. I hope that my "age seventeen" image wasn't too much for him! He did drop his broom when he looked over at me.

Results: Ah, yes, the results. I guess that is the main story here isn't it. In the end the results were more on my part then the subject of the experiment. I learned a great deal about Tenchi - and myself.

**TWO:**

The experiment started out quite well. I had presented my credentials as a transfer student to Tenchi's school for the new term. I did notice on entering the classroom that the other male students had a big reaction, just because I'm so cute! I thought at the time that it was odd that the subject, my Tenchi, didn't react as much.

The first day was easy, although this group of students is so far behind my learning, and that includes the instructors! At the end of the school day I introduced an element of surprise into the mix. I had asked Yosho not to tell Tenchi about his new miko, or the proposed living arrangement, to have a better reaction. And boy it was a good reaction! Poor Tenchi, I think most of the male students could have killed him when I told them I was going home with him! Of course his flustered reaction was normal for him, I've seen it many times before.

All the way home on the bus I kept putting pressure on him to react to me. But, as always, he wouldn't even hold my hand. By the time we were at the house I had almost pulled his arm off! Great control, that Tenchi, damn it!

"There's the house, Miss Washu. Are you sure about staying here? I would have thought dad would have said something to me."

"Don't worry, Tenchi, if your father doesn't know yet, your grandfather will fill him in. In fact your grandfather is waiting at the door for us."

Grandfather Yosho had a big smile as the couple came up the walkway to the door.

"Welcome Miss Hakubi! I'm glad you made it back okay. Tenchi you have been nice to our new boarder haven't you? I need you to show her to her room, and make her feel welcome. Some bags arrived earlier today and you can take them upstairs also. Tenchi's father will be home a little later. I'm sure he will be glad to meet you in person."

Grandfather brought them into the hallway, and led Washu into the main room, while Tenchi took the bags upstairs.

"I hope you haven't scared Tenchi already? He did look a bit uncomfortable having you holding his arm." Yosho smiled as he spoke.

"Don't worry Mr. Masaki, I think he is just a little shy, but he'll get over it. Since I'll be here for a time, may I call you grandfather too? I think that will make things run more smoothly for the whole family, don't you?" Washu gave a stunning smile to Yosho. In return he laughed.

"Of course you may. And may I call you Washu in return?" His smile seemed to hide something else. "Tenchi, you need to get down here and take Washu to her room please! Be sure to treat her as part of our family now."

Tenchi's eyes grew big, and he stuttered a little, but he took his new family member upstairs. He looked over at Washu with a slight frown, as they ascended the stairs. "Washu, how did you get grandfather so relaxed that fast? I've never seen him like this."

"Why Tenchi, your grandfather is a dear! I think you and I will make a great combination, don't you? Me as the miko and you as the shrine priest, we'll do great. And I'm anxious to meet your father too. I hope he is as nice as your grandfather is." Washu turned her winning smile on the very confused schoolboy, but he still looked uncomfortable.

All Tenchi could get out was, "Yeah, right, we'll see when he gets home." He had picked up on the statement about him as "shrine priest" with her as miko, but thought it was just a slip on Washu's part.

In the living area downstairs, grandfather Yosho looked at the couple going up the stairs. Giving a "hmm" he frowned, then turned and walked toward the kitchen deep in thought, as if trying to remember something from long ago.

**THREE:**

The evening meal was something else for me! Grandfather had done his best at cooking, but after having Sasami's food it just wasn't the same. Nobuyuki came home just as we sat down to eat. I had seen him leer at Kiyone and Mihoshi before, but in my "young schoolgirl look" he almost fell over himself. He took my hand and welcomed me to the house. Then, sliding a little closer to me at the table, he had to help me with the food. Tenchi watched the proceedings and shook his head. I acted as if I enjoyed the attention, but I so wanted to change him into something else. Something small and degrading would have been nice. When Nobuyuki slyly asked if I had anything to do later, Tenchi finally spoke up.

"Dad, please, Washu just arrived here today. We have homework to do and I'm sure she can't go out with you tonight."

Later I did thank Tenchi for the help with his father, and he would hardly look at me, saying he was sorry if he had said something out of turn. I assured him that I had no intention of going on a date with his father, but I might be open for someone else. Just like the Tenchi I know so well, he blushed, but didn't say anything else.

For a couple of weeks Nobuyuki would still try to sit close to me and ask for a date. Finally one night, when Nobuyuki was being particularly obnoxious, I saw Tenchi lower his head, and clench his hands. When he looked up he had the look I'd only seen when he was protecting one of the girls from danger. With almost a snarl he spoke slowly to his father.

"Dad, I think you need to stop now. You should know that Washu is my girlfriend, and she doesn't need your attention."

Tenchi reached over and took my hand for the first time. It gave me a good reason to move to Tenchi's side of the table, and father did leave me alone after that. I had never seen Tenchi hold anyone's hand, on purpose, back home. I guess that I had always thought he didn't want to upset any of the girls by showing favoritism. Now I think I was wrong about that. It wasn't about favorites, it was just his way of doing things. Later that evening we were out on the walkway by the lake. Since dinner he had not tried to hold my hand again and I was for some reason reluctant to take the initiative. He had been quiet the entire time, but finally he looked over at me.

"Washu, I'm sorry about what I said in there. If you aren't happy with being my girlfriend I won't say it again."

Me unhappy being Tenchi's girlfriend! That's the whole reason I'm here, silly boy! But I wasn't about to tell him that. I decided to take the slow route. "Tenchi, thanks for stopping your father." I reached out and took his hand. "Actually I'm happy to be called your girl. I just didn't know how you felt about me."

He smiled, and we just stood there for a while before going in to do our school homework. I can't believe this is taking so long! I can't believe it's ME that's letting this seduction take this long. Maybe I'm losing my style.

**FOUR:**

It's odd to me how things progressed after that. At school he didn't shout from the roof that I was his girl friend. In fact the only difference was he would hold my hand coming to school, and on the way home in the afternoon. We would talk at lunch, sometimes, but that was all. The rest of the class just accepted the situation and the boys didn't even tease him about his new love. It was as if we had changed and no one noticed, or they accepted us as a natural couple. This isn't what I had planned at all.

With the shrine work, and because of the increased attendance at the rituals, we never had much time by ourselves. In fact we never went on what could be called a real date! During this time I asked if I could have a space for a lab. My explanation that I wanted to be a scientist sounded weak even to me. Nobuyuki said I could have any room I wanted including his or Tenchi's. His grin almost set Tenchi off again, I could see the storm clouds forming on his face. Actually, I found out later, that part of the problem was embarrassment! The thought of my being in his bedroom was the unsettling part! In our normal dimension Tenchi had been used to having Ryoko around his room every so often, and of course myself. Before I wasn't sure exactly what they had been doing in there alone, I now had an idea - nothing at all! Just as with me. (I won't count the lab experiments!) Ah, my dear sweet Tenchi.

**FIVE:**

One afternoon I found Tenchi by himself at one of his favorite places. There was an overlook that gave a view of the valley and mountains that was beautiful. Tenchi would go up there but always by himself. I followed him this time. He heard me come up behind him and slightly turned toward me.

"Hi, Washu, found me did you? Isn't this a view? I sometimes wish I could paint it so I could always have it with me."

I sat down beside him and looked over the valley. Somehow I had seen it before, but not as he had. What is wrong with me? I don't look for that kind of thing. It's not scientific! "Yes, Tenchi, I do see it. Why don't you draw it, I bet you could do a great job?" Not even thinking I had reached over, taken his hand, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't move away, and even linked his fingers in mine.

"You know, Washu, my dad used to draw years ago. He was good at it from what I've seen. My mom could do even better than he did. The drawing on his bedroom wall was done by my mom. I've always wanted to try, but I've been afraid to. Maybe I'll try now, if you can help me."

Tenchi was smiling like I had never seen before. I think it was remembering his mother that was the window that opened him up. We sat on the overlook for an hour just watching the world. What is wrong with me? I have him by himself in an undisturbed place, and I'm not trying anything. The more I'm in this dimension, the less I remember why I had wanted to come! Once, in another dimension, Lord Katsuhito, as Yosho was known there, told me that Tenchi had a strange effect on people. Those around him were calm, and although they were of totally different temperaments they could live together in peace. I think that must be true in all Tenchi's dimensions.

As we left the overlook and headed down the mountain, Tenchi hesitated. He turned me toward him and gave me a kiss. I'm not sure who blushed more, him or me! It had been a few months, and that was the first time he had kissed me! I actually felt like the schoolgirl that I was trying to be. We never spoke, but holding hands we continued on to the house. Of course the wall had been broken, and we did "indulge" a bit more as the days went by. How can I be that worked up over a kiss? What's worse is that's all we did! This was supposed to be a seduction by me!

**SIX:**

Winter was in full swing. I had bought Tenchi a sketch book so he could try his hand at art. As expected his first efforts weren't so good. I encouraged him and he continued to work at it, getting better with each page. Somehow I feel that he wouldn't have continued if I wasn't there. Maybe I have done him some good after all. Finally I thought the time was right for a try at my original purpose on this trip.

Nobuyuki had an out of town trip and was gone overnight. Yosho stayed up at the shrine almost all the time except for meals. Tenchi and I had done the dinner dishesand settled down in front of the TV I was snuggled up to him and he had his arm around my shoulder. Somehow I felt comfortable, as if we were an old married couple. This looked to me like the perfect setup for a seduction night.Silly me!

I had planned for something like this since arriving here, now was my chance. When time came to go to our rooms we followed our usual ritual. He would take me to my room, give me a chaste kiss, and then go to his room. This time it wasn't such a chaste kiss that I gave back! At the same time I tried to pull him into my room. Good plan, poor execution! His eyes opened wide, and he jerked backward into the hall. He looked at me in a strange way, said "good night" and went to his room. It seemed to me the door shut a little harder then ususal. I stood in my door trying to analyze what had happened. I'm pretty sure I'm the right sex for him, so what happened?

On to plan B. After a period of time, I teleported into his bed! Shall we call this the direct approach? Tenchi was sound asleep, so I nestled up to him to get warm. I really didn't think my body was that cold, but boy did that get a reaction! His head popped up, he flipped over, saw me wearing just a big smile, and shot from the bed! I really think the second and a half all that took was some kind of record. Actually, Ryoko has told me she tried this a couple of times, and she says she got the same reaction. I think that his reaction was much slower in her case. Just something she had said makes me think that.

Tenchi was across the room leaning on his desk, with a look somewhere between fright, surprise, and a hint of anger. Odd reaction I thought. He finally managed to sputter out a complete sentence.

"Washu! What are you doing in here? More to the point, why are you in my bed naked? Please, I'll turn around and you go back to your room. Now, please! Leave."

Odd reaction wasn't strong enough for this! I covered myself with the covers, and gave a good, surprised look. "But, Tenchi, isn't this what you want? I know I do. Aren't we in love?" The direct approach usually works, but not this time. He just stayed on the other side of the room with a look of surprise. Finally he turned away from me, and I could see his head lower.

"Washu, I don't know. I don't know if I want sex. I don't know if I want you in my room. I don't know if I really am in love with you. You're the first real girlfriend I've had. I enjoy being with you, and I think I'm in love, but I don't know. I don't know what it's supposed to be like."

That made me think a little while. With a little dimensional manipulation I managed to teleport some clothes to have on beneath the cover. What have I done? I lowered the cover some so he saw I really did have something on, and he seemed to relax a little. "Tenchi, please won't you sit by me a minute and talk? I'm sorry about this." He reluctantly came back over to the bed and sat down. I was afraid to touch him, but at the same time I thought that's what he needed. "Okay, Tenchi, what's wrong? I think we know each other enough for you to tell me." I reached out and tried to take his hand, but he pulled away. When he spoke it was almost a whisper.

"Washu, I don't know how to tell you. Sometimes I wish I could be with you always. But then I think of my dad. I don't want to be like my dad is now, a drunk with a different girl every day! When I find the girl I want to spend my life with things will be different. At least I hope they are. And there's something else. I have feelings for you, I think it's love, but then something seems wrong. I get the feeling there's someone else that's supposed to be in my life. I just don't know what's going on. Please, will you leave me now and go back to your room."

Why do I feel bad now? I almost feel like I've violated someone's trust. So you feel like there's someone else that's supposed to be here, do you? Maybe I know who that is. Strange but I never thought Ryoko's pull could be so strong even now. Okay, Tenchi, let's get this back on the right track. "Tenchi, I'm sorry." I reached out and touched his forehead with my finger. "Let's forget this episode, shall we?" I teleported back to my room, and didn't look back.

**SEVEN:**

It's not too long until spring, and I don't think I'll be here much longer. Lately Yosho has been looking at me in a strange way. I'm afraid he knows me from an earlier time, maybe as the scientist Washu that was exiled. Tenchi remembers nothing of that night, and I'm thankful for that. We have been going along as we had been, and even added a note not to be in the other person's room. He seems happy, and I am frustrated. Odd though, I don't really feel that bad. In fact I feel happy that things are turning out as they are.

Conclusion: Every experiment should have a sound conclusion. My conclusion from this? Tenchi is Tenchi, and will apparently always be Tenchi. I changed more and learned more then he did. Strange, but I don't ever want him to change. Maybe I am happiest in my own dimension with all those other girls around. May my young prince be happy always.

END


End file.
